Lisbon's Bucket List
by TygerTygerCrimsonTears
Summary: Jane happens upon Lisbon's bucket list and decides to help her accomplish everything on it. "Well, aren't you going to open it?"
1. Prologue

**[So the idea for this story came to me after I created my own bucket list for a school assignment.**

**But enough with the background story, you don't want to hear that.**

**This might be a little OOC because Lisbon isn't exactly the person to have a bucket list, but oh well. Read it or leave it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist. Or any of it's characters.]**

"Lisbon?" Jane tapped on the door of the senior agent's office, stepping inside. The brunette was nowhere to be seen, however. She wasn't on the couch, and she wasn't at her desk.

Jane whistled, slipping his hands in his pockets and sauntering across the room, examining Lisbon's desk. Same, same. One or two files, the picture of her childhood dog and the picture of her brothers. Her reading lamp and a reading book for if she ever got any free time.

But there was something on her foam black chair, he noticed. A slightly crumpled, split in half, piece of white computer paper. _My Bucket List, _it said.

He scanned his eyes down it, reading quickly in case the bucket list's author entered her office. A grin spread across his face.

Well, Jane thought, This'll be exciting.

He slipped the paper into his coat pocket just as Lisbon entered her office. "Jane? Did you need me?" she asked, blinking as she stared up at him. _  
_

Jane grinned. "Nope. Nothing at all." He brushed past her, repeating softly with a grin in his voice, "Nothing at all."

Lisbon turned, watching him walk off. Oh, _something's _up, the brunette told herself. Something indeed. There was always something up where Jane was concerned.

**Xxxx**

Jane lay on his couch, hand clasped and eyes shut. What to do about Lisbon's bucket list.

What to do.

Surely this could not be left alone. He thought, smirking. Surely. The very fact that Lisbon had created a bucket list was enough to amuse anyone. Especially Jane.

He was going to have to do something about it.

But what exactly? What?

And then, he gasped slightly, sitting up straight. "I've got it!" he murmured out loud, grinning.

"Got what?" asked Lisbon from across the bullpen.

"Tell you later." Jane hopped up and headed over to the kitchen.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

**[A/N: Okay. That was really, really short, I know. And I'm sorry. This is just the introduction, remember. The other chapters will be way longer, trust me. And better written...**

**Want to tell me how I did in a review? I'm not begging, but reviews are nice, you know?]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N: Guys - I don't even know what to say. I am rendered speechless by your awesomeness. Thank you to all of you, all of you! I was literally jumping around my kitchen because I was so happy. xD**

**Anon Reviews:**

**I LOVE HULK - Oh, wow. Your review made me smile, then laugh, then cheer me up. Thank you so much. :)**

**Ivyshadow - You already know how I replied to your review, but thanks again, my friend. You amazing person, you!**

**Disclimer: Nope, I don't own the Mentalist/Any of the characters.]**

1._ Have something named after me. Anything, really._

* * *

Jane sauntered into Lisbon's office, a box uder his arm and a grin on his face.

"And just where the heck do you think you've been?" asked Lisbon.

Jane shrugged. "Here. There. Everywhere."

Truthfully, he had been at his house. and what had he been doing? Not trying to sleep, not guzzling tea.

No, siree, Patrick Jane had been baking. With an oven and everything. He even watched a cooking show or two.

"If it makes you feel better," Jane continued, "I brought you a gift."

He smirked, setting the box on Lisbon's desk as he removed the lid. It revealed a cake, smothered with chocolate frosting.

"I made it myself," he informed her. "I call it Saint Teresa the Cake."

Lisbon couldn't help but grin as she lifted the cake out of the conainer. She raised her eyebrows,a asking "You named it Saint Teresa?" _He named it after me? _she wondered.

"Saint Teresa _the Cake. _Don't just call it the Saint Teresa, Lisbon. We wouldn't want to be eating you." Jane grinned, tearing a piece off and holding it out. "Try some. I haven't even tasted it, I wanted you to be the first." he smiled in what semed like a genuine manner.

Lisbon took the offered bite, popping it into her mouth. She chewed for a moment, then began to cough. "What the heck did you put in this?" she rasped, taking a drink of water from her water bottle to wash down the offending cake.

He shrugged, counting off on his fingers "Flour. Sugar. Eggs. Milk. Jalapenos. The regular stuff."

"Jane," Lisbon's voice was quiet, authoratative, "you shouldn't put jalapenos in cake."

Jane shrugged. "Don't blame me. I don't know how to cook. Plus, I saw this on Cake Boss. And these were very good when I got them at the store."

Lisbon snorted. "Yeah, until you put them in Saint Teresa the Cake."

Jane frowned slightly. "So is this a no-go?"

Lisbon shook her head. "No-go."

"Well then. I'm off. I'll be back, though. Just going to go, eh, somwhere." Jane slammed the lid back on he container and rushing out of Lisbon's office with it in his hands.

The next Lisbon saw Saint Teresa the Cake was in the CBI fridge, with a note saying _To Rigsby. XOXO_

And she couldn't help but grin.

**Xxxx**

A week later, Jane re-entered Lisbon's office, this time with a slightly smaller box, and thi one had a ribbon tied around it.

"This is an apology from Saint Teresa the Cake." he grinned, handing it to Lisbon.

Lisbon, curious, untied the ribbon, opening it up. She hefted out a dark brown loaf of bread. "This doesn't have anything spicy in it, right?" she asked cautiously.

"No." Jane confirmed. "Just zucchini and chocolate chips. And love."

Lisbon rolled her eyes at his last statement. "And did you bake it?"

Jane grinned. "Yes. But this time, I used a recipe I found online."

"How nice." Lisbon deadpanned.

"Yeah. I named it the 'Lisbon Loaf.' Like 'Lisbon Loafers,' but with out the -er. And this tastes much better than shoes, believe me."

"I'll be the judge of that." Lisbon muttered. She took a slice, chewing it thoughtfully. "Not bad..." she admitted.

Jane winked, his trademark smirk on his face. "Good." And then, without another word, he left her office.

Lisbon stared after him, amazed. What was it with this man? He was simply driving her insane wit his alternate personalities... But, he closed cases, so she would work with no one else. Or maybe it was and, not so...

She sure as heck didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

_2. Eat messy food in the office. Preferably chocolate._

* * *

Jane pondered over the bucket list, tapping a plain blue fountain pen against his chin. The monstrous number two. It would be a little complicated, a little dificult, but definitely not the most difficult thing he'd ever done, no.

Number two.

Number boo-hoo-two.

Number true-blue-moo-two.

All goofy rhyming out of the way, Jane stopped his scribbling and rose from the kitchen table in the motel.

Time to go buy some food.

Again.

**Xxxx**

"Jane...what the heck are you doing?" Lisbon asked from her post of leaning against her hands on the opposite chair in the CBI kitchen.

Jane ignored her question, simply remarking, "Mm. Mmm. This is good stuff, Lisbon." Jane gestured towards the buffalo wings he was eating. "Try some."

"No thanks...I'll pass." The senior agent wrinkled her nose slightly.

"But they're delicious!" Jane proclaimed.

"And ridiculously messy.."

_"Exactly."_

"I don't even like hot wings." Lisbon told him.

"Oh. Chocolate fondue perhaps? I can heat it up in the microwave this very minute."

"_No."_

"Please? Pretty please? Beautiful please?"

"Nah."

"Gorgeous please? Teresa please?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"...Nothing. Now come on. Live a little. Eat a little. I have Hershey's kisses. And Hershey's Hugs. And-"

"If I have a Kiss will you shut up?"

"Obviously." Jane smirked.

"Okay." Lisbon took a seat across from Jane, holding out her hand. "Give it over."

Jane fished a Kiss from his pocket. "Here. Now lighten up." He placed it in her hand and then kissed her wrist. "Now you have a Kiss and a kiss."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. She unwrapped the Hershey's kiss, eating it in one bite. She had to admit, it was pretty good. Even a little melted, which made it even better. And a little messy.

"Good, right?" Jane raised his eyebrows.

"I guess." Libon admitted.

Jane grinned. "My work here is done."

_What work? _Lisbon asked herself.

_Oh well. I'll get to the bottom of it. Eventually._

As she would. Eventually.

**[A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. It shall be longer in the future.]**


	4. Chapter 4

**_3._**_ Have a frozen yogurt machine installed in my kitchen. I love frozen yogurt..._**  
**

* * *

Jane placed the sleek white and blue contraption on the passenger seat of his car, whistling as he climbed into the driver's seat and put the keys into the ignition. He pulled out of the motel's parking lot, turning to go to Lisbon's apartment.

He knew she wouldn't be home for a half an hour at least, he had made sure of that, which gave him enough time to choose a place in her kitchen to plug in the yogurt maker.

He parked his car where it wouldn't be able to be seen by Lisbon when she came home, as Jane knew she secretly was delighted when he surprised her.

Jane carried the machine with one hand, picking her lock easily with the other. Jane sauntered into her apartment, breathing in deeply through his nose before entering the small kitchen.

Okay, so maybe Jane didn't need to have arrived so early. There was only one outlet in Lisbon's kitchen that would allow him to put the frozen yogurt machine on the counter. Oh well, though. He opened her tea cupboard, inhaling the heavenly scent before choosing orange pekoe and putting a pot of water on the stove.

It was after Jane had drained his tea to the dregs, setting it lightly in the sink, when he heard Lisbon's keys jangle as she unlocked her apartment door. He quickly tiptoed over to her living room, lounging on the couch.

"Jane, what the heck are you doing in my apartment?" Oh, the sweet sound of Lisbon's voice. Jane wondered if she would ever be less surprised to find him in her home.

"Meh. Time to change the locks again, my dear." he mused.

Lisbon tossed her keys on her kitchen table. "Get out of my hou-" Jane guessed that she had finally noticed the new contraption on her counter. "What in the world is on my counter?"

Jane stood, stretching for a moment before turning to her. "A frozen yogurt machine, of course. It only has vanilla, but vanilla is good. Vanilla is great."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, but she had a smile on her face and a small blush already forming. "Get over here and show me how to use this."

Jane grinned.

**Xxxx**

The two of them sat at Lisbon's table, laughing and talking, Lisbon's grumpiness at Jane breaking into her home diminished.

"So, Jane, why'd you get me a yogurt machine anyway?" Lisbon asked, spooning a bite into her mouth.

"Hm...I know you like frozen yogurt. and it's better than going to that new frozen yogurt place...what's it called?"

"SnowGurt?"

"Yes, SnowGurt. For one thing, it's free. For another thing, Snowgurt is a horrible name. It sounds like phlegm. It's just like, 'Hey! I just SnowGurted all over my paperwork!'"

Lisbon couldn't help but laugh.

Jane seemed to have a lightbulb brighten in his head. "Hey, Lisbon, did you know I can read palms?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you can?" Jane could hear the smile in her voice.

"Oh, yes," he grabbed her hand, studying it while holding it in both of his.

After a few minutes, he looked up at her. "Okay, I have good news and I have bad news. The bad news is I can't read palms," Lisbon curled her hand, the one in his, into a fist, "The good news is, you let me hold your hand."

Lisbon glared at him halfheartedly. "Jane, get out of my house," but she was smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

_4. Be given a valentine. _

* * *

Months passed, as did Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. Soon, Lisbon had forgotten about the strange occurences that always left her feeling confused, yet happy.

Lisbon had always hated Valentine's Day. She usually spent it at home, by herself, eating cake and watching old movies all night.

So this February fourteenth, she sauntered into work like it was any other day, knowing full well she would have to endure Grace ring all lovey-dovey, Rigsby thinking every valentine was from Van Pelt, and Cho, oh the horror, smiling.

So when she entered her office, she didn't expect to see a small box lying on her desk, wrapped in red and silver striped wrapping paper with a white bow in top.

Lisbon had to admit, her first thought was that this was a bomb.

But before she called SWAT and probably embarrassed herself to death, she walked over and plucked off the bow. She held it by her ear and shook it lightly, hearing a soft thump as whatever was inside rattled against the sides of the box. Turning the gift over, she unwrapped the present, not ripping the paper because she wanted to save it for later, as she was Lisbon and that is what Lisbons do.

Inside the box, there was a slip of paper and a Dove dark chocolate candy. She popped the candy in her mouth and threw the wrapper away. She unfolded the piece of paper, which held a single sentence. "I'm glad we're friends." It read. Nothing else.

Lisbon, though she didn't know who sent the note, was glad too.


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N As I said in my other fic, I'm sorry for my absence but life is stupid, so feel free to insult me or kill me in my sleep or be happy I'm back or all three.**

**Disclaimer: Hahahahano.]**

_5. Have a stranger buy me lunch._

* * *

Jane had to admit, he was a little surprised at this one. Lisbon, of all people, want a stranger to buy her lunch?

But, then again, he thought, gazing down at the next three wishes, he supposed that it wasn't the strangest thing on the list.

At first, Jane wondered if it would count if he bought her lunch. He was strange, wasn't he? Well, at least Lisbon thought so. But, he concluded, Lisbon would probably just slap him in the face and say she could take care of herself.

That would be humiliating.

So at precisely noon, Jane handed the random handsome fellow he had found down at Organized Crime a crisp twenty dollar bill. And so with a clap on his back and a "Good luck and thanks," to his face, he watched as the ginger agent approached Lisbon.

Jane didn't know why, but as he watched the redhead walk up to the brunette, he felt an indescribable twinge in his stomach. In fact, if Jane had known any better, he would have perhaps called it jealousy. But, he reminded himself, he was not the jealous type, and of course he didn't feel any feelings towards Lisbon. Pfft, they were just friends, he told himself, and this was just a friendly thing he was doing for his boss. Nothing more, nothing less.

Jane tore his eyes off of the scene to look down at her bucket list again, at the last object on the list. He stared at it, letting the words blur in and out of focus as he studied them. He wondered how those five simple words would be played out. Would Jane be the one to help Lisbon accomplish it? So, Jane thought, maybe it was okay if he had just small feelings for Lisbon. It would help by the time he got to the end of the list, whenever that may be.

The blonde consultant looked up to see that the Organized Crime agent had left and that Lisbon had a smile on her face. Obviously, she was happy that someone had done that for her.

He kind of wished that he himself had been a stranger enough to buy her lunch.

But only a little bit. Only a freaking small part of him wished that.

Just a little bit.

**[A/N Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Jane.]**


	7. Chapter 7

_6. Have a relaxing day at the Spa without any worries or troubles_.

* * *

Jane was conflicted when it came to this event on Lisbon's bucket list. Should he surprise her by randomly dropping her off at the spa one morning with everything paid for? Convince Van Pelt into taking Lisbon along one weekend (Not that the redhead would need much convincing, as everyone on the team knew Lisbon needed to just relax sometimes)?

In the end, Jane chose none of those as an option. Instead, he woke up at the CBI early one Friday morning and broke into Lisbon's office. He parted his coat pocket to make sure it was still there, then took it out of his pocket, setting it in the middle of her desk where she would surely see it first thing.

He took his place on Lisbon's couch, closing his eyes until later.

"Jane," Lisbon's voice was soft and quiet as she knelt beside the consultant at eight that same morning. "Jane, wake up."

Jane opened his eyes to see the pleasant view of Lisbon's face inches from his own as she awoke him from his beauty sleep.

"I'm up, Lisbon. Stop shaking me."

Lisbon stood. "Do you know what this is?" She held up a white envelope.

"Oh, yeah. One of your friends dropped it off a while ago." Jane yawned.

"And you just let them waltz into my office and leave me a mysterious letter?"

"Well of course," Jane replied as if it was the rational thing to do. "They had no malicious intent, I assure you."

"Who was it?"

Jane mimed zipping his lips, locking them, and throwing away the key. "Can't say. Would be betraying them."

"Come on."

"No."

Lisbon turned on her heel to walk back to her desk.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Jane called from the couch.

"Nah, not right now."

"Come on. I wanna see what they got you."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, grabbing the envelope and tearing it open. Two pieces of paper slipped out.

Lisbon picked up the first one. "IOU." She read aloud.

"The plot thickens."

"Shut up." Lisbon grabbed the other paper, glanced at it, and rolled her eyes. She was about to tear it in half when Jane stopped her.

"Wait, what is it?"

"None of your business."

"Tell me. Please with a cherry and whipped cream on top."

"It's just some stupid official like paper saying I have an appointment for the spa tomorrow set up."

"Ah. That'll be fun."

"No it won't."

"Liar. You know you need the stress taken away. And you'll hurt the person's feelings if you don't."

"Ha."

"Ha."

"Ha."

"You should go, Lisbon."

"I never said I wasn't."

"True that."

How very true indeed.

**[A/N If any of you are wondering why and if Lisbon's bucket list will continue in taking an OOC turn, the answer is yes it will. No worries, though, I have my reasoning behind it.]**


End file.
